


Stars

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Found Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A story on how the Dream Team came together.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verecundiam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verecundiam/gifts).
  * Inspired by [it’s just like falling snow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153290) by [verecundiam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verecundiam/pseuds/verecundiam). 



The tale began with a closed door and a piece of bread. 

It began when being, not of that world, gazed upon a boy who was fated to die, and acted on a whim. Most of all, it began when a floating cloak offered Sapnap bread, and he took it. Fuck don’t accept food from strangers and don’t trust incorporeal entities. Without food, he would die. He gobbled it down ravenously, as only a starving man could do. The towering thing watched him unblinkingly as he licked up the last crumbs. Finally, he looked up at the clearly inhuman thing that had granted him mercy. It stared back, two lights glowing through the shadow of his hood. Sapnap had no clue what the ghost might want with him, so he decided *screw this* and croaked out, “Hey dude. Got any water?”

Three canteens and a meal later, Sapnap felt full and refreshed. Seated on a fallen log, rubbing his stomach, he spied on the ghost through the corner of his eyes. It was as he had first seen it: an empty black cloak with red trimmings, hovering a few inches about the ground. The white orbs were the only sign of life, and they met his gaze. He startled slightly.

“Well, um. Thanks Mr Cloak.” The Cloak swayed slightly, though if that was because of the breeze or it was meant as a response, Sapnap couldn’t tell. “I’m Sapnap.” He scratched his neck. “Weird name, I know. But who gets to choose your name, huh?”

Silence. The only sound was the rustle of the leaves. “Uh... so, do you have a whole kitchen under that cloak? Mind if I have another turkey leg?” Rhetorical question; the fabric wasn’t clasped properly and Sapnap could see it was empty inside. Still, he didn’t say no when the turkey snuck out of the cloak. He bit into it and chewed.

“So, what d’you want? I’m guessing this isn’t free.” Sapnap involuntarily tensed up. The hood crinkled slightly, as if confused. It didn’t seem very keen on talking. Sapnap resigned himself to a silent conversation partner and kicked the ground. “Do you want my soul?” That was what most demons wanted, and Sapnap figured that a ghost wasn’t far off. Sapnap should fight to keep it; back at the village he had fought with the other boys over the stupidest things. But he was not that boy anymore, and he was so very tired. His shoulders sagged and he tossed away the bone. “If you want it, you can have it. I don’t really care anymore.”

The Cloak blinked. “I mean,” a forced chuckle escaped Sapnap, “you just gave me a feast. I’d feel bad if I didn’t give you anything back.” Sapnap stood and spread his arms. “C’mon. Bring it! Wherever you’re from, it can’t be worse than here.”

A very climatic moment to die. Sapnap embraced it. At least he’d die knowing he’d repaid all his debts. Unfortunately, that was not what the Ghost wanted. It hovered a little, floating a tad bit closer, but other than that, it didn’t do anything. Sapnap huffed and sat down. Alright. It wasn’t his day to die.

Over the course of the next few hours, Sapnap learned one fact: the cloak would not leave him alone. Which you know, was good; after all this time, it was nice to have a travel companion. But the Cloak followed him everywhere, including when he had to do his business. “I’m trying to pee! Scram!” He swatted at the Cloak, which probably wasn’t the best way to treat his benefactor. The cloak stared back. Eventually, Sapnap resigned himself and very self-consciously, relieved himself. They returned to the road. All night long, Sapnap talked at the Cloak, and the Cloak listened. He was beginning to find it unfortunate that no mobs had attacked yet. Daybreak came and Sapnap found himself much more comfortable with his new companion than he had yesterday.

“And hey, Deborah would faint if she saw you,” Sapnap chuckled. “I don’t want to imagine what she’d say if you could talk.” The Cloak bobbed along. Again finished of conversation topics, Sapnap observed the swishing hem. Did the fabric have feeling? Tentatively, Sapnap reached out and pinched a small fold. It was high quality, the kind only rich people could afford; smooth and silky to the touch. It was also warm. Sapnap looked up. The Cloak was staring at him. 

“Sorry.” He let go and turned away quickly. “I just wanted to know...” What? If the Cloak was alive? If there was a person under there? Sapnap’s train of excuses was cut off as black fabric enveloped him. His first thought was maybe the Cloak had enough of his nonsensical babbling and was trying to suffocate him - but the flaps weren’t going over his nose. No, they were wrapping around his shoulders, weight heavy and familiar. A hug? Tentatively, Sapnap reached around, patting the Cloak’s back gently. “Thanks man.” It was the first hug he’d received since he’d left the village. His eyes burned and he blinked furiously, hugging the Cloak closer, but not tight, because then the Cloak would run out of air. He’d spent half the night suspicious of the Cloak, when the Cloak had nothing but good intentions. Rays of sunlight fell on his face, and for the first time in a long time, Sapnap found himself filled with hope for the new day.

“You know friend, I think you and I are going to get along just-“ Sapnap never got to finish his sentence. The Cloak collapsed into his arms, nothing but a piece of dead cloth.


End file.
